I am not a Northwest
by Luka-sama
Summary: Un mundo alterno donde los eventos de la fiesta en la mansión Northwest ocurren un año antes de la llegada de Dipper y Pacifica, cambiando todo los siguientes acontecimientos.


_Historia de universo paralelo, donde los acontecimientos de la mansión Northwest, suceden un año antes de la llegada de Dipper y Mabel a Gravity falls, dándole todo un cambio al personaje de Pacifica._

_Gravity falls No me pertenece._

**I am not a Northwest**

Muy a diferencia de lo que todo el pueblo de Gravity falls cree, Pacifica no es una maldita desde que nace. Claramente todo niño nace bueno, pero son las circunstancias las que te hacen ser como eres, un gran conjunto de momentos, que te hacen definir el rumbo de tus acciones. Desde que nació, Pacifica creció en medio de oro y joyas, en medio de una enorme mansión, donde sus padres brillaban por su ausencia.

Incluso si era sincera con ella misma, probablemente los sirvientes que siempre trato como moneda de cambio cuando creció, fueron los que la criaron. Entre todos los sirvientes, estaba una mujer joven de nombre Trisha, una hermosa joven que solía cantarle canciones de cuna para dormir y jugaba a escondidas de sus padres. Trisha era su mejor amiga cuando cumplió 4 años y una madre mejor que la suya.

Por eso cuando sus padres vieron que estaba comenzando a encariñarse, despidieron a Trisha dejándola nuevamente sola en esa gran mansión.

Tampoco tenía amigos, los niños con los que se reunía en las fiestas de su familia, eran elegidos correctamente por sus padres, según su estatus. Probablemente de haber crecido en otro pueblo, probablemente fuera como todos ellos, en su lugar, Pacifica estaba totalmente encantada con las historias de Trisha sobre Gravity falls.

Un pueblo lleno de misterios.

Sabía que tenía prohibido leer cuentos o conocer leyendas, pero eso a Trisha no le había importado para inculcarle todos sus conocimientos, aptos a la pequeña.

—Yo creo que los unicornios existen—gruño con fiereza antes de empujar a un niño rico de quien sabe dónde.

Recordando todas las historias de su antigua nana.

Sus padres claramente no lo tomaron bien.

Después del incidente, comenzó a sonar la campana. Había pocas cosas que Pacifica Northwest odiaba más que esa campana, prácticamente en el tope de su paciencia. Cada que no hacía algo que a sus padres le molestaban, la campana sonaba, provocándole grandes dolores de cabeza.

El único día que decidió desobedecer la campana, pensando que no tendría consecuencias, sus padres la castigaron. Pero no fue como esos niños normales donde sus padres le quitan lo que aman, su padre le había dado una fuerte bofetada antes de amenazarle fuertemente.

—Eres un Northwest, tu deber es ser perfecta—gruño antes de darle una nueva bofetada.

Claramente eso dolía con fuerza, como las siguientes bofetadas que llegaron, antes que su madre hiciera un sonido que atrajo la atención de su padre. Este la dejo ir, pero advirtiéndole que la próxima vez, no solo le daría una bofetada.

Era una niña de cinco años que realmente estaba asustada de su padre.

Así que acepto, tanto por el miedo, como por el intento de hacer orgullosos a sus padres. La niña había pensado que si era perfecta como sus padres, estos la amarían y tendría tiempo con ellos. Pero por más competencias que ganara, las notas perfectas, los amigos perfectos.

Nunca estuvo cerca de ellos.

Parecía que mientras más intentaba correr a abrazarlos, estos se alejaban de ella. Tenía todo lo que quería, dinero, ropa, animales, viajes…claro que pocas veces al día veía a sus padres, si con suerte se topaba con ellos. Pero con el tiempo eso pareció dejar de importarle, casi adoptando la misma habilidad que sus padres para menospreciar a otros. No es que fuera importante para ella, cuando lo hacía frente a sus padres, estos siempre terminaban alagándola, así que pensaba que estaba bien.

Hasta que ese día llego.

.

La fiesta anual en su mansión.

.

Solía ser un día aburrido, gente con dinero, deportistas, la crema innata, lo mejor de lo mejor. Ella solía codearse con gente popular y poderosa, alentada por sus padres. Pero ese día comenzó con cosas sobrenaturales, que hicieron que todos en la mansión se preocuparan. Luego poco antes del inicio de la fiesta, un fantasma de leñador apareció en su hogar y todos tuvieron que correr por sus vidas.

Lo usual si vives en un pueblo como Gravity falls.

Ella quien había logrado escapar, al tropezar con un cuadro, encontró toda la verdad sobre su familia. Las mentiras, los engaños, una caja llena de muchas campanas similares a la que usaba su padre con ella. Por ultimo pudo ver una fotografía. El fundador del pueblo de Gravity falls, uno de sus antepasados, en una fotografía con un extraño triangulo amarillo dándole la mano.

—Vaya vaya vaya—dijo una voz a su espalda.

Soltó un chillido antes de caer sentada, viendo con horror la sombra en forma de triángulo en la pared.

—¿Qué eres?—grito sujetando su poderoso.

Vio de mala forma uno de los antiguos trofeos familiares, que parecía ser una estafa, pero que ignoro ya que era su única arma.

Todo ese día estaba siendo muy raro, como para agregarle un dorito amarillo flotante. Aunque después del fantasma de leñador, ya no parecía haber algo que la asustara tanto.

—Eres un familiar del viejo Nathaniel, nadie podría verme excepto alguien de su línea de sangre—la voz era rara, distorsionada, pero no parecía peligrosa.

Lo cual la hacía tener más miedo aun.

Un mal presentimiento.

Como alguien que ya sabes, puede matarte si quisiera, o al menos sentía esas intenciones mortales mucho más fuertes que con el fantasma.

Lo cual era algo.

—No sé quién eres, pero pienso demandarte—

—Vamos niña, no te asustes…después de todo yo soy quien hizo a tu familia poderosa—

Entonces apareció frente a ella, la silueta del triángulo amarillo, con un extraño sombrero y un solo ojo. Para su horror sintió la familiaridad al verlo, recordando uno de los tapetes de la mansión, con una figura similar en medio del caos.

Trago saliva.

Ese tapete siempre le dio pánico, como el triángulo frente a ella, parecía que sus miedos eran bien infundados.

—¿De qué hablas?—comento algo más tranquila de ver al ser, pero aun precavida.

El triángulo sonrió, bueno no tenía boca, pero su ojo parecía complacido.

—Nathaniel solamente era un tipo que limpiaba excremento de caballo que deseaba poder…así que yo se lo di por un precio—explico el triángulo viéndola con diversión.

Los gritos de la mansión la alertaron a ver a otro lado, pero cuando giro a ver al triangulo, este ya no estaba por ningún lado.

—Ya nos veremos de nuevo pequeña llama—dijo una oz a su oído, antes de desaparecer por completo.

Ignoro los gritos de la mansión, viendo fijamente los retratos de su familia, que parecían desde estafadores, criminales, asesinos, políticos corruptos. Tomo el cuadro de Nathaniel para verlo fijamente, recordando cómo algunos niños siempre la acusaban de venir de la peor familia de Gravity falls. Como sus padres humillaban a todos, estos dejándose porque eran la familia más importante del norte.

Ella era eso.

Una más de los Northwest.

Pensó en Trisha, su nana que siempre le decía que ella era adorable. Probablemente ahora estaría muy decepcionada de ella si la viera. Pero no podía ir en contra de sus padres, eran sus padres después de todo. Habían pasado muchos años desde la única vez que los contradijo, pero ahora todos en la mansión estaban en problemas.

Así que tomando una estúpida decisión, salió corriendo para escuchar nuevamente al fantasma gritando que la puerta debía ser abierta por alguien de su familia. Luchando contra la presión de sus padres diciéndole que no hiciera nada estúpido, la campana.

Entonces por un momento pudo ver algo que no entendía, pudo ver al triangulo amarillo con su antepasado, dándole una campana mientras sonreía, antes que este asintiera. No pudo saberlo, no puede conocer el significado de esas imágenes que flotaron de forma aleatoria en su mente.

Pero si ese estúpido triangulo le había dado la campana a su antecesor, todo era claro.

—No soy como los otros Northwest—hablo con furia antes de bajar la palanca que abriría las puertas al resto del pueblo.

Al igual, que por primera vez en todos estos años, la campana no le provocó un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

.

.

.

Existen momentos en que tu vida puede dar un giro de 180 grados y cambiarlo todo, el momento de Pacifica fue la fiesta hace algunos meses. Dejar entrar a todos en la mansión, le trajo una gran cantidad de problemas a su vida, principalmente con sus padres. La relación de los tres no era la mejor de todas, desayunos tensos, miradas resentidas y continuas reprimendas, fueron el inicio de todo. Paralelamente el pueblo comenzó a tratarla diferente, algunos que siempre la ignoraban por temor, la saludaban de forma algo sincera sobre la fiesta.

Entonces ella comienza a notar a los pueblerinos estúpidos que siempre juzgo, siguen siendo algo idiotas, pero esos idiotas la han saludado con más sinceridad que lo que hacen los chicos ricos en las fiestas. Además ella ahora no le gusta estar en su hogar, así que comienza a frecuentar el pueblo más seguido.

Entre todo el mar de gente que parece alabarla al caminar, existe una chica que le llama la atención. Es demasiado genial, cool y le sonríe de forma tranquila al pasar a su lado. Su nombre es Wendy Corduroy, la hija del Varonil Dan, quien es la primera en felicitarla por semejante fiesta. Pacifica debe hacer un esfuerzo por recordarlos en la fiesta, pero termina haciéndolo, viéndolos casi claramente en una esquina alentando a un adolecente algo gordo a bañarse entre queso y chocolate.

Antes de darse cuenta, es rodeada por un grupo de adolescentes que siempre desprecio. Pero luego de charlar vagamente con una chica pegada al celular y humillar al chico gótico, los demás la aceptan como alguien del grupo antes de saberlo. Tienen una diferencia de tres años, pero aun así Nate y Lee, comienzan a vitorearla cuando se fastidia y comienza una discusión verbal con Robie.

Ese día su padre la reprende por ser amigo de la gente de baja clase.

A lo cual ella explota.

—Al menos esa gente pasa tiempo conmigo—le grita a su padre y este le da una abofeteada.

—Tú no eres mi hija—gruñe su padre con enojo, causándole más daño del que quiere admitir.

—Pues no quiero ser una Northwest—contraataca, provocando que su madre jadee y su padre la vea con ira contenida.

Castigada.

Por supuesto.

Pero ignora los castigos, ignora las miradas reprobatorias de sus padres y hace, por primera vez en doce años, lo que le da la gana.

.

Al principio fue principalmente para fastidiar a sus padres, no fue fácil para ella por supuesto, pero dejo de insultar a la gente a su lado, comenzó a charlar con otros y acepto incluso la invitación de Wendy sobre salir con sus amigos. Sus padres odiaban a los leñadores, lo cual es estúpido según Pacifica, ya que los leñadores deberían odiarlos a ellos. En su lugar Wendy la acepta rápidamente, incluso regalándole una camisa de cuadros rosado, que casi hace que sus padres se desmayen cuando se la vieron puesta.

Pero Pacifica los ignora, sintiendo la etapa de la rebeldía, con mucha más felicidad de la que debería.

Aunque todo es para fastidiar a sus padres, principalmente a su padre.

El cambio comienza a ser paulatinamente.

Los del pueblo la saludan y ella saluda, las chicas normales le piden consejos de modas y ella responde de forma amable pero cool, los policías chillan a su lado y ella les sonríe con arrogancia divertida, Lady Susan le regala una pieza de pie y no los desprecia o la humilla.

Comienza a frecuentar a Wendy y sus amigos.

Día a día, semana a semana, la actitud arrogante disminuye (nunca se elimina) y muestra una actitud más decidida. Siempre tiene problemas con sus padres, quienes amenazan de enviarla a un internado, pero esta contrataca diciendo que si hacen eso dejara a los Northwest en vergüenza. Lo que provoca una tregua entre su familia.

Ella puede hacer lo que quiera, pero cuando sus padres ocupen mostrarla en fiestas se comportara. No es algo que le guste, pero la libertad que ha ganado es muy preciada, así que termina aceptando.

.

—Ya llego la rubia oxigenada—comenta Robie aburrido cuando la ve llegar.

Sonríe de forma sínica.

A diferencia de sus ropas antiguas, ahora luce un short de mezclilla y una camiseta algo suelta, la ropa cómoda es mejor cuando esta con adolecentes con tendencia a meterse en problemas. Sus tenis son algo costosas de color rosado y tiene el cabello atado a una cola alta.

—Vamos Robie sé que no tienes novia pero no debes estar tan desesperado para coquetear con una niña de 12 años—contrataca ganando risas del grupo.

Este la ve mal.

Ella chasquea un dedo provocando que Thompson la alce sobre su hombro y los chicos la coreen. Entre el grupo todos menos Robie la han aceptado, incluso tiene varios Selfies con Tambry y Wendy, que tiene en sus redes sociales.

No tenía antes redes sociales, sus padres decían que era algo estúpido y ella pensaba que era cierto. Pero a decir vedad, ahora con el grupo de amigos, específicamente con Tambry, sabe que es necesario para tener una jerarquía social. Además ocupa las redes sociales para ver los memes de Thompson, que gracias a ella son más virales que antes.

—¿Por qué se sigue reuniendo con nosotros?—gruñe Robie cuando entra a la camioneta de Thompson.

Pacifica deja de reír con Nate y Lee, antes de acercarse a Wendy. La pelirroja solamente dejo a Robie hacer una rabieta, antes de sentarse a su lado con tranquilidad en la camioneta.

—¿Qué tal tus padres?—pregunto la pelirroja con tranquilidad.

Era tan genial.

En su mente, ya que jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, Pacifica tenía a Wendy algo idealizada. Le gustaría ser como ella, relajada pero cool, buena en concurso de leñadores y siendo la líder de la pandilla. En su lugar Pacifica aún era algo mimada, arrogante y que odiaba perder.

—Siguen siendo Northwest—musito rodando los ojos como si eso contestara todo.

Lo era para ellas.

Sabían sobre las relaciones difíciles de ambas familias, así que para los Corduroy, los Northwest eran un asco, menos ella aparentemente. Incluso una vez el padre de Wendy la dejo tener una piyamada con la adolecente, dejándolas ver películas de extrema violencia y terror, alabándola por su valentía.

La familia pelirroja era…interesante.

—Vamos chica, el verano se acerca, es un momento perfecto para demostrarle a esos viejos lo que es Pacifica—aconsejo Wendy con un encogimiento de hombros.

Podría tener razón.

—Vas a trabajar en la cabaña del misterio—musito Pacifica algo resentida.

Los demás ya lo habían hecho, no todos tenían trabajos de verano, pero sin Wendy, no se reunían tanto.

Al ver la sonrisa siniestra de Wendy arqueo una ceja.

—¿Crees que eso podrá detenerme?—cuestiona ates de mostrar un puño que choco con la rubia.

Después de terminar en medio del bosque, riendo como locos ante el estúpido Grafiti de Robie y regresar a casa en la noche. Pacifica piensa que no puede esperar al verano, donde podrá ser una chica nueva, es el primer verano desde lo sucedido en la mansión.

Todo puede ser posible.

.

—¿Una fiesta?—cuestiona Pacifica aburrida la mañana de su primer verano, viendo a su padre con cansancio.

Luego este comienza hablar sobre las ventajas de ser un Northwest y sobre la fiesta de uno de sus colegas. Su madre quien siempre permanece en silencio hasta que es necesario, solamente le instruye sobre los vestidos que debe usar y cuales no debe usar.

Antes de darse cuenta esta en medio de la limosina en camino a una tarde aburrida.

_¿Alguien puede matarme?_

_No lo dejen a Robie, es un idiota, probablemente se suicide._

_Pacífica._

Manda el mensaje al chat grupal que tienen todos, riendo cuando las ofensas comienzan a llegar a Robie sobre su inutilidad para golpear una ardilla hace unas dos semanas. Todos se ríen y pronto comienzan también contra Thompson, lo cual es un clásico.

Mientras van directo a la fiesta, Pacifica pestañea ante el sonido de un monstruo y voltea el rostro, para ver a lo lejos la figura de un Gnomo gigante. Parpadea antes de limpiar sus ojos, dejando ver que no había nada y que todo fue producto de su imaginación.

Bueno no está segura.

Desde que el verano pasado comenzó a salir más de su hogar, comienza a notar cosas raras en el pueblo, que siente que la están observando.

La foto de Thompson bebe, hace que se ría discretamente, para no dejar en mal a sus padres. No es que le importe mucho, pero de parte de su trato.

La fiesta es en la mansión de un amigo de su padre lejos de Gravity falls. Es enorme, incluso más que la de los Northwest, donde ya están varios miembros importantes y poderosos. Deja a sus padres en medio de una aburrida charla de negocios, antes de caminar tranquilamente por la mesa de bocadillos. Toma un pequeño vaso de cristal llena de ponche de frutas, antes de ver a todos aburrida.

Desde el verano pasado, estas fiestas no son tan divertidas. Probablemente con los chicos esto estaría lleno de risas y burlas sobre las caras estiradas de todos.

—Buenas noches—dice una voz a su espalda.

Su rostro se gira para ver al chico, que parecía un año mayor que ella, vestido con un traje. Su cabello era de color negro brillante, en un peinado perfectamente para atrás y de ojos azul brillante. Pero era su rostro lo que más le llamo la atención, una poderosa cicatriz estaba desde su cuello hasta su mandíbula dándole un aspecto amenazador.

Chico peligroso.

Una parte dentro de ella sonrió.

Toda chica tiene un interés en los chicos malos.

—Matthew Smith—se presentó extendiendo la mano.

La acepto de forma algo dudosa.

—Pacifica Northwest—murmuro algo sorprendida al sentir la fuerza de su agarre.

El chico mostro una sonrisa algo grande, donde mostraba sus grandes dientes blancos y sobre todo los colmillos algo largos. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, pero ya no por pensar que era atractivo, sino porque una parte dentro de ella parecía querer huir del lugar.

Qué curioso sentimiento.

Sonrió algo nerviosa, recordando la actuación que debía tener frente a los socios de su padre, incluyendo sus hijos.

—Siento que nunca nos hemos encontrado—musito con la mirada algo perspicaz, que hizo al chico sonreír de forma salvaje.

—Mi padre es nuevo en estos negocios, pero no vivimos muy lejos de Gravity falls en realidad—añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

Como sabía este chico donde vivía ella.

Su mirada siguió siendo de duda, pero este solo seguía sonriendo. De pronto este se fue con una excusa algo torpe y ella prefirió no moverse de la mesa de bocadillos.

No fue hasta varias horas más tarde, que por fin podría irse del lugar.

Eran fiestas tan aburridas, no podía creer que antes ella amara eso.

.

Los siguientes días no fueron muy espectaculares para mencionar, Wendy estaba trabajando en la casa del misterio, así que ella se limitó a salir sola o en ocasiones con Tambry al centro comercial. De todas las personas que se fueron de viaje en el verano, unas chicas de su escuela llamadas Candy y Glenda aún estaban por la ciudad, si bien antes las había humillado, ahora las saludaba vagamente al pasar.

Estaban comiendo un helado, cuando un mensaje llego para ambas.

_El señor Pines está en el lago todo el día._

_Wendy._

Pacifica sonrió antes de llamar a Thompson, diez minutos después, todos estaban en la camioneta para ir a visitar a Wendy. Cuando llegaron no se sorprendieron de ver a la chica en el mostrador, diciendo que el Señor Pines se fue con sus sobrinos para pasar un tiempo familiar y Soos también. Pacifica conocía al señor Pines, al principio se llevaban mal y no había cambiado mucho. Soos por otro lado…no trataba nunca con Soos.

—Esto es una trampa de turistas—se quejó la rubia al ver las atracciones.

Soltó una risa cuando Nate y Lee metieron una cabeza de monstruo sobre la de Thompson.

—Thompson Thompson Thompson—comenzaron a corearlo todos.

Pacifica comenzó a ojear por todo el lugar con interés. Desde que era niña siempre hubo extraños comentarios sobre la cabaña del misterio. También obre como el señor Pines era un estafador profesional y ella no lo cuestionaba. Detuvo sus pasos en la tienda de regalos frente a una máquina expendedora.

Una extraña risa retumbo en su cabeza, algo familiar, pero cuando volteo el rostro, no había nadie.

Aterrador.

—¿Princesa fresa dónde está?—grito Nate desde alguna parte de la cabaña.

Ignoro el sentimiento anterior, para correr con el resto del grupo que ahora eran lo más cercano a amigos. Si bien era menor, siempre había tenido un aire de madurez y facilidad de palabra, que la hizo integrarse con el resto de los otros chicos.

—No humillen a Robie sin mí—hablo llegando con el resto, quienes se rieron y Robie le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

Era tan fácil molestarlo.

Sería un crimen no hacerlo.

—Algún día niña—mascullo este apretando las manos como si intentara ahorcarla.

Se movió el cabello (ese día suelto) de forma arrogante.

—Hazlo y te demandare—

Todos corearon emocionados por la pelea, hasta que de pronto el celular de Wendy sonó. Esta comenzó alertarse de que según Soos, Stan estaba de camino a la cabaña y sinceramente, todos habían causado un desastre. Esta los empujo a todos afuera, cerrando la cabaña y yéndose con ellos, explicando que si ella no estaba ahí, no podrían culparla.

Pacifica pensó que nunca la contrataría.

Mientras la camioneta de Thompson se alejaba, ella de reojo pudo ver el carro del señor Pines, donde en el asiento trasero habían dos niños de cabello castaño. Durante un segundo el chico alzo la vista y sus ojos se toparon un segundo, antes que los carros siguieran su trayecto.

Pestañeo confundida.

Eso fue extraño.

.

Los siguientes días pasan sin ningún contratiempo, escucha a Wendy hablar un poco sobre los sobrinos de Stan y que son geniales. Ella no está interesada en el tema, pero solo para llevarle la contraria a Robie le dice que los invite a la próxima salida, lo que causa que los demás la apoyen y que Robie la odie aún más. Ignora sobre algo de una escultura de cera en la casa del misterio ya que sus padres han organizado otra fiesta más. Curiosamente el chico raro Matthew no aparece, lo cual la hace sentir tranquila.

El sonido de los lobos en la distancia esa noche, la hacen dormir intranquila.

Al día siguiente también ignora sobre la nueva propaganda sobre Gideon en la televisión cuando ha quedado con Tambry, la chica no aleja sus ojos del teléfono celular, al igual que ella, pero en ocasiones desvía la vista para el televisor. Ella ha conocido a Gideon antes, un niño adorable de cabello blanco que usa más maquillaje que ella. Fue solamente un choque entre ambos en medio del centro comercial, donde hablan algunos minutos sobre productos del cabello.

No le cae mal, pero tiene algo que la hace preferir no verlo.

—Los chicos quieren ir a verlo esta noche—dice Wendy cuando entra a la casa de Tambry luego del trabajo.

Tambry y Pacifica intercambian una mirada cuando Wendy dice que es Soos y los sobrinos pines.

—Paso—dicen Tambry y ella al mismo tiempo.

Wendy se encoge de hombros antes de sentarse al lado de ambas para ver una mala película de terror.

.

Hay algunas cosas que su padre no le permite y le enfurecen, como ese día que todos habían planeado ir a la supuesta tienda embrujada del pueblo. Claramente no le dice eso a su padre, pero este de un mal humor común le dice que no, suena la campana que si bien no la intimida, hace que ella se levante como un gato malhumorado.

Su madre parece intranquila cuando ella alza la voz y la cachetada vuela sobre su rostro antes de evitarlo. Cae al suelo ante el impacto, donde una risa distorsionada a lo lejos la hace ver furiosa a su padre.

—Mocosa malagradecida no juzgues mi paciencia—gruñe su padre con sus ojos casi rojos de la ira.

Ella ve algo rojo caer de su mejilla, alza su mano lentamente al sentir la hinchazón en la parte derecha de su rostro, como unas leves gotas de sangre que salen de su boca.

—Preston—dice su madre arrodillándose junto a ella con cara de preocupación.

Pero la ignora.

Algo se ha rato en su interior, porque una parte infantil de ella, quería pensar que su padre la amaba, que algo dentro de él de verdad la quería. Pero ahora al ver su rostro furico, que no le importa ver a su hija en el suelo, con la mejilla casi morada y con sangre de su boca.

Sabe que sus fantasías infantiles eran solo eso.

Fantasías.

Ella está en una casa sin hogar, de un hombre tirano y viviendo una tontería.

Ignora a su madre colocándose sobre sus pies algo tambaleantes, viendo que la mirada de su padre no vacila ni un segundo. No va derramar ninguna lágrima frente a él, ya que no valdría la pena, en su lugar da media vuelta y camina a su habitación.

—No empieces Priscilla no tengo tiempo para esto—gruñe su padre cuando ella cierra la puerta con tranquilidad.

Cuando cae sobre su cama, ninguna lágrima sale, solamente mira a la ventana, con la mirada perdida como una muñeca rota.

.

Es obvio para sus amigos que los está evitando, manda pocos mensajes y no contesta llamadas, no quieren que la vean, no hasta que la marca morada desaparezca de su rostro para no dar explicaciones que no quiere dar. Casi se rompe cuando incluso Robie con molestia le pregunta si está bien y ella está a punto de llorar. De que un adolecente que dice odiarla se preocupe más que su padre. También evita a sus padres, come sola en su habitación y cuando su madre la ve ambas apartan la mirada, ella porque no quiere verla y su madre parece arrepentida pero sin ganas de hacer algo.

Es como si ella no viviera en esta casa, como si no existiera.

Una semana después su rostro parece libre de hinchazón y un poco de maquillaje hace que parezca que nada pasa. El problema son sus ojos morados, que lucen tan rotos que sabe que Wendy lo notara, ella lo nota todo. Aun así apenas ve que sus padres salen a una reunión que durara todo el fin de semana, se escapa de su hogar corriendo por medio de las calles, Wendy le ha mandado un mensaje sobre una invitación a la fiesta.

Ella solía ser la reina de las fiestas, ahora no por supuesto, ahora disfrutaba más estar con sus amigos que en el centro de la fiesta.

Pero ocupa esto.

Ocupa olvidar todo.

Incluso tomaría alcohol si hubiera en la fiesta, aunque conocieron a sus amigos, todo puede pasar.

Se sorprendió de no ver a Wendy en la entrada, bueno, no era tanta sorpresa, Wendy amaba la fiesta. Cuando llego a la entrada vio que estaban cobrando, lo que la hizo rodar los ojos para hacer la fila. Al llegar al límite parecía que había un chico de su edad, cabello castaño, ojos normales, gorra extraña. Este parecía ver insistentemente el interior a la fiesta, que no vio cuando le entrego el tiquete.

Se encogió de hombros.

Le daba igual.

Al entrar a la casa, la fiesta no estaba tan mal, rápidamente llego donde estaban Wendy y Robie, a lo lejos vio a Nate y Lee tratando de huir, lo cual la hizo encogerse de hombros, no eran los chicos más listos después de todo.

—¡Pacifica!—aulló Wendy con mirada iluminada al verla, incluso Robie a su lado, en vez de enojarse por matarle el momento, puso ojos de alivio.

Su mejilla comenzó a doler, no porque aun doliera en realidad, apenas si quedaba marcas bajo el maquillaje, pero lo estaba ocultando.

Quería decirlo a sus amigos.

Pero todo sería peor.

—¿Viniste Barbie teñida?—dice Robie con burla mal hecha, ya que parecía preocupado aun así.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué es una fiesta sin mí?—se alaba agitando su cabello suelto.

Ambos adolecentes la ven unos minutos, incluso Wendy frunce un poco la vista y la pone nerviosa. No hay nada que temer el maquillaje no dejara que descubran nada, aun así traga saliva algo incomoda.

—Tengo sed, voy a dejarlos a los dos par de tortolos ya podremos hablar—dice guiñándole un ojo a Robie que se pone rojo como un tomate.

No apoya a esa pareja, en realidad no podría importarle menos, pero Robie ha sido amable con ella, así que se lo perdonara.

—Por favor solo somos amigos—dice Wendy con una risa sin entender nada.

Pasa al lado de Robie que parece que comió clavos para desayunar.

—Friendzone—dice solo para que él escuche y este la empuja.

Al final termina en medio de la mesa de bebidas, viendo una competencia estúpida entre Lee y Nate, que parecen aliviados de verla de nuevo en la fiesta. Ella se deja ser y comienza a reírse como histérica ante las tonterías de ambos. A lo lejos ve a una chica castaña que está bailando de forma poco usual en medio de la pista, su anterior yo la hubiera humillado hasta no dejar nada por la muestra de individualidad, su actual yo, esta asombrada de que alguien haga algo como eso y lucir confiada.

Pero este pueblo es raro.

No puede esperar nada más.

Glenda y Candy pasan al lado de ella saludándola y alabando su vestimenta, que si bien es similar a la de siempre, les dice que gracias ya que eso es amable y su padre lo odia. Ambas hablan un poco sobre algunos chicos de colegio que esperan ver y ella solo rueda los ojos diciéndole que no se acerquen a los adolescentes a su lado que están chocando las cabezas.

La fiesta va sin penas o glorias, incluso cuando la bicicleta de Robie es anunciada como robada, los tres, Nate, Lee y ella no dejan de reír.

Pero algo raro pasa, el chico de la entrada, no sabe si es su imaginación, pero parece que está por todas partes, lo cual la hace rascarse los ojos en ocasiones sin saber si está loca o no.

—Hola mi nombre es Mabel—dice de la nada la chica que estaba bailando como loca horas antes.

Ve que Nate y Lee se han alejado un poco y debe pareces algo sola, ve a la chica presentada como Mabel, cabello castaño, frenillos y ropa colorida. Su sonrisa parece demasiado sincera al igual que sus ojos, así que aunque no la conoce, parece agradable, un gran contraste con sus padres.

—Soy Pacifica—dice con un tono algo arrogante que no la hace retroceder, la hace sonreír, mientras toma su mano y la arrastra donde están Glenda y Candy.

Es raro, está acostumbrada a estar rodeada de adolescentes, pero el ver a las chicas de su edad, algo poco anormales, la hace sonreír levemente. No puede hablar mucho con ellas, debe irse a casa pronto antes que alguien descubra sus horas de ausencia.

—Nosotros te llevamos princesa—dice Nate en tono galante fingido.

Sonríe antes de despedirse de Mabel y ser guiada por Nate y Lee, mientras camina ve a Wendy hablando con el chico que parece vio toda la noche, antes de irse ella hace una señal de que iba a llamarla después y que más vale conteste.

Suelta una risa antes de salir.

Fue una buena fiesta.

Cuando Lee vomita en medio camino, parece que hubo algo de alcohol que ella no probó.

Rayos.

En otro momento.

.

Finge su enfermedad el día del fundador, su padre no parece tragárselo pero tampoco darle más atención de la debida, así que ambos se van a ser los supuestos líderes del pueblo durante la tarde. Ella prefiere quedarse en casa jugando video juegos, algo que también es un acto de rebeldía de su último año ya que su padre lo odia. Al final termina gustándole mucho más de lo que esperaba y pasa horas jugando en su habitación, como Zelda, está obsesionada con Zelda y este juego de mundo abierto la hace pasar horas enviciada. Claro que Dark Souls y GTA son sus bebes, pero vamos quien no disfruto de un buen Zelda.

Contesta cuando Wendy le reclama por faltar a la salida de amigos en el pueblo, a lo que ella le recuerda que usar el teléfono es prohibido ese día en la ciudad.

Wendy se queja.

Ella ríe.

Nadie sabe lo que paso en su hogar, es lo mejor.

Duerme esa noche, con pesadillas sobre lobos y unos ojos que parecen verla en la oscuridad.

.

¿Una feria?

¿En serio?

Mira con duda la feria de la cabaña del misterio, sin entender de que más sería capaz Stan con tal de hacer dinero. Se supone que los chicos estarían aquí, bueno Wendy dijo que iría con el sobrino de Stan, que debe ser el chico raro que parece multiplicarse en la fiesta, es muy niño para siquiera interesarle a Wendy, aun así Robie parece haber ganado un odio con el chico mayor que el suyo, lo cual es decir algo. Ha llegado algo tarde así que nada más camina por el lugar.

En una esquina ve cuando el chico sobrino de Stan, el hermano de Mabel hace una mala jugada en un juego que gana…¿Qué animal raro era ese? Y ha golpeado el ojo de Wendy, muy dolorosamente al ver lo morado que esta. A su lado Robie está viendo con un helado en su mano y lo empuja dándole indicaciones que se acerca, este asiente agradecido antes de acercarse.

Pobre niño, pero vamos es una buena jugada para Robie.

Comienza a caminar alejándose de la situación, antes de ver a una niña chillar emocionada por ganarse un cerdo.

—¿Qué rayos sucede en este lugar?—dice ella con incredulidad.

Entonces algo pasa, ella no entiende que pasa en sus siguientes pasos, pero todo parece un revoltijo de imágenes, como si todo pasara al mismo tiempo y a la vez en ningún lado. Con ella caminando en diferentes partes de la feria, viendo una y otra vez a Robie auxiliando a Wendy, viendo a un cerdo, una chica que parece emocionada cada segundo, la silueta de un triángulo es lo último que ve antes de caer sobre sus rodillas jadeante.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Giro a ver en todas direcciones, pero nada parece fuera de lugar.

Aun así se siente cansada y agotada, como si hubiera vivido muchas cosas en un solo segundo. Agotada camina hasta sentarse en una banca que ha encontrado, sintiendo un extraño dolor de cabeza.

¿Un triángulo?

¿Qué significaba eso?

Pudieron pasar segundos o tal vez horas, ya no era consciente de la relatividad espacio tiempo, cuando alguien la llamo. Alzo la vista viendo los ojos de Mabel preocupados, con un cerdo en sus manos bien sujeto.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto la voz de Wendy a su lado parecía preocupada.

Debía tener un rostro horrible.

—Solo es un dolor de cabeza, nada de qué preocuparse—dice ignorando como Robie parece querer correr con los pantalones encogidos, rueda los ojos pensando que solo un idiota como él puede arruinar algo en bandeja de plata.

Alguien más llama su atención.

El chico doble, este parece saltar cuando su vista se posa sobre él.

—Pacifica él es mi hermano Dipper, somos gemelos—dice Mabel abrazando su hermano y juntando mejillas.

Bueno eso era obvio.

—Debes ser el doctor diversión del que habla Nate—habla de pronto recordando a sus amigos hablando del chico.

Este se sonrojo algo avergonzado de que le dijeran así, alza la vista antes de ver de reojo a Wendy que parece aún verla con seriedad, viendo las cosas que ella debía estar ocultando.

—Pacifica—dice extendiendo la mano al chico, que la ve confundido antes de aceptarla con una sonrisa.

—Dipper—saluda este con normalidad.

Poco después debe irse, no se siente bien de su cabeza y quiere ignorar las preguntas de Wendy, más tarde molesta a la nueva pareja del grupo.

Robie no están idiota.

.

Wendy se ha ido de campamento con su familia, así que Pacifica decide pasar un tiempo en su hogar con video juegos, al menos hasta que su padre le informa que debe bajar con vestimenta adecuada. Quiere gritarle, pero en su lugar se coloca ropa que tiene para esos momentos, odia la sensación de la tela fina sobre ella, prefiere franelas y mezclillas, pero igual acepta. El señor Smith es un hombre grande e imponente, tal vez no como el padre de Wendy, pero tiene músculos bajo el traje formal y su cabellera blanquecida solo lo hace lucir intimidante con sus ojos azul marino.

Su hijo Matthew tiene ropas más relajadas pero a la moda, su padre los vuelve a presentar y le dice/ordena que se haga cargo del invitado, con una mirada de advertencia.

Sonríe falsamente antes de guiar al chico a la parte trasera que es para diversión de la familia.

—Tu padre luce desagradable—tiene que prestar seria atención al chico, ya que su sonrisa parece decir algo totalmente diferente a sus palabras.

Pero lo ha dicho en voz baja y los sirvientes no parecen notarlo.

Lo ve fijamente antes de tomar asiento en un sofá bastante costoso.

—Lo es—admite igual sonriendo falsamente.

—Sabes no es que cuestione tu vida, pero por favor dime que tienes algo divertido aquí, como disparar cosas o algo por el estilo o me volveré loco estas horas que vienen—habla de forma juguetona acercándose a ella.

Lo piensa unos momentos, antes de sonreír.

—¿Has jugado video juegos?—pregunta haciendo que el chico parezca confundido.

Al final varias horas de juegos de video violento que los padres de ambos probablemente no aprobarían y que nadie descubrió, ambos niños frente al otro sonríen ante la despedida.

—Fue un placer conocerla señorita Pacifica—

—Todo mío Matthew—

Ambos sonríen despidiéndose.

Su padre no le dice nada y ella solo se marcha alegre de conocer a alguien de dinero que no sea un cara larga, confundida ve el teléfono que ha ignorado todo el día, riendo divertida de Robie que despotrica sobre Dipper y algo sobre un viejo loco que le dio una paliza.

Los chicos son tan infantiles.

.

Ignora el segundo Halloween del año como de costumbre, pero la fiesta que menciona Wendy tal vez parezca interesante. Sus padres no están en casa así que se escabulle con facilidad, pero antes de llamar a Thompson para que la recoja, prefiere caminar por el pueblo, es bastante temprano y todos están en las calles. Se detiene en una puerta cuando ve a Mabel y Dipper pedir dulces con Candy, Glenda y Soos, todos con trajes bastante originales que la hacen reír y atraer su atención.

Nadie parece darle importancia, menos Dipper que parece pálido al ser descubierto con un traje, lo cual no tiene sentido.

—Muy buenos trajes, realmente la idea de usar gemelos en esto, es una buena explotación para los ciudadanos—habla aplaudiendo ocasionando que Mabel salte emocionada, en cambio Dipper la ve confundida.

Alza una ceja en su dirección pero el esquiva la mirada, parecía incómodo.

—Dipper y yo pedimos dulces todos los años, usamos los mejores trajes—dice Mabel con orgullo.

Ella sonríe, pero levemente, ella nunca pudo pedir dulces ya que sus padres creen que eso es para niños estúpidos. Una vez Trisha le había hecho un traje de princesa a escondidas de sus padres y jugaron toda la noche con algunos sirvientes que les daban dulces.

—Suena divertido, aunque no tengo traje…¿puedo acompañarlos?—pregunta algo tímida no acostumbrada a eso, Wendy y sus amigos suelen invitarla o asumir que ella estaría ahí.

Pero este no es su grupo de amigos.

Mabel la mira con ojos brillantes antes de sacar de su traje algunas telas.

—Traje de emergencia—chilla antes de comenzar a envolverla con muchas telas sobre sus ropas.

En realidad solo la vistió con una franela algo rota, maquillo parte de su cara y despeino un poco su cabello dándole un aspecto de zombie y entregándole una bolsa para pedir dulces. La toma de la mano antes de correr emocionada a la otra casa, gritando algo sobre diversión, un monstruo que parece querer comerlos si no entregan dulces y algo de gemelos.

La mira confundida ante la palabra monstruo.

Pero es Gravity falls.

La siguiente casa les ha dado muchos dulces, la mujer la reconoce y dice que es un zombie a la moda a lo que ella agita su cabello con arrogancia diciéndole que le de dulces o comerá su cerebro. La mujer parece fascinada y le entrega más a ella que a los demás. Todos corren emocionados a la siguiente casa, pero ella va un poco más despacio.

De reojo nota que Dipper parece verla pensativo nuevamente, a lo que alza la ceja intrigada.

—¿No crees que esto es para bebes?—dice en voz baja como si no quisiera que alguien escuchara.

Ella se detiene sorprendida, probablemente hace un año ella hubiera dicho que sí, pero ahora realmente había hecho cosas más absurdas que pedir dulces.

—¿Tú crees eso?—regresa la pregunta.

Dipper parece sonrojado de vergüenza, antes de ver al suelo.

—Robie dijo que era para bebes—masculla de forma agria.

Ella rueda los ojos con fastidio antes de bufar ganando su atención.

—Bueno Robie es un idiota que piensa que crecer es un amargado, no todos los días los adultos te dan dulces gratis o pasas tiempo con tus amigos vestidos de forma ridícula…deberías aprender a disfrutar y que lo que digan idiotas como Robie no importe—dice chocando su puño con su hombro.

Este se mueve un poco viéndola de forma pensativa, como analizando sus palabras. Ella sonríe levemente viendo a un chico inseguro a su lado, que le recuerda terriblemente a ella frente a sus padres.

—Nate y Lee dicen que eres bastante genial doctor diversión, te aseguro que Robie solamente esta celoso que no puede verse bien como mantequilla de maní como tú—dice de forma burlona codeando su traje.

Funciona, Dipper se aleja rojo como un tomate y ella no puede evitar reírse de la ingenuidad del chico que deja de estar rojo a bufar molesto, aun así sus mejillas siguen rosadas cuando Mabel lo llama para la actuación.

Después de algunos dulces más, perder la mayoría y correr por un monstruo de dulce que quiere matarlos, la noche no es tan mala. Soos resulta más dulce de lo que esperaba y la lleva hasta su hogar en carro con los demás chicos que parecen tan cansados como ella.

—Nos vemos—dice agitando la mano.

Todos la despiden algo agotados, sus ojos se quedan en Dipper un momento que está jugueteando con Mabel solucionando el problema de hermanos.

Ambos son buenos chicos.

Este alza la vista cuando el carro se pone nuevamente en marcha, este sonríe y ella lo hace levemente.

Algo se mueve en su interior, pero lo ignora por el cansancio.

.

Habla por teléfono divertida cuando Wendy le dice que no quiere ver a Mabel como jefa nunca en su vida, mientras ella mira emocionada su aire acondicionado sobre esta ola de calor. Su amiga dice algo sobre la piscina municipal y ella como salva vidas, a lo cual ella piensa que tiene una piscina en su propio hogar, pero es aburrido estar sola. Así que escabulléndose por la ventana, corre emocionada por la ciudad sin que sus padres lo noten o le importen para el caso.

Se cambia poco antes de llegar por el traje de una pieza de color rosado y se hace una leve trenza en su cabello para buscar a Wendy.

Pero antes de encontrarla se encuentra con Dipper colocando algo en una caseta de suministros, sonríe maliciosamente antes de asustarlo por la espalda haciendo que este salte y caiga cómicamente sobre un inflador de pato.

—¿Pacifica?—pregunta este incrédulo cuando la ve riendo.

Hace mucho ella nunca reía más que risas sarcásticas y bien ensayadas, pero eso era antes de ver el video de Robie cayendo por una colina que grabo Tambry, desde entonces su risa era habitual.

—Lo siento estabas distraído…auxiliar de salva vidas—dice alzando una ceja cuando ve bien su traje.

Este se sonroja como un tomate.

—Es curioso Wendy me dijo que era salva vidas y tú eres el auxiliar, escucho un interés romántico por las chicas mayores—molesto al chico a pesar que lo sabía.

Era bástate obvio escuchar lo que Wendy hablaba de este y las pocas veces cuando lo vio mirar embobado a la chica pelirroja. Sonríe con algo de lastima cuando este intenta negarlo de todas formas, pero este se detiene al ver como ella claramente no lo cree.

Se siente algo culpable por haber ayudado a Robie a ser algo con Wendy, pero en su defensa no conocía a Dipper para entonces.

—Vamos tranquilo Dipper, creo que Wendy es bastante genial aun para mi…la mayoría de chicos están interesados—dice de forma indiferente viendo con una ceja alzada el intercambio de Mabel con un chico moreno en medio de la piscina.

Dipper se pone de pie sacudiendo el polvo invisible de su ropa.

—Gracias por alentarme—dice este con sarcasmo que la hace verlo de forma divertida.

—Cuando quieras—dijo de forma natural antes de caminar donde Wendy y saludarla amablemente.

Se quedo un rato hablando con ella, hasta que el jefe la reprendió y tuvo que irse, paso al lado de Dipper haciendo unas muecas que imitaban al tipo robótico raro que tenían por jefe, que hizo al chico taparse la boca para soportar la risa.

Antes de irse vio a Dipper hablar animadamente con Wendy, se preguntó en su hogar, porque había visto más de lo debido esa escena sintiendo algo de malestar.

.

La siguiente vez que escucho sobre los gemelos, ya que parecía estar evitando el tema a pesar de loe mensajes esporádicos que tenía con Mabel. Parecía que la chica era fanática de la misma banda música que ella, algo que sus amigos adolecentes no parecían aprobar, así que paso hablando con ella durante varios días del tema. Mabel era genial, sin lugar a duda ahora entendía porque todos parecían amarla, pero cuando alguien mencionaba a Dipper ella evitaba el tema como la peste.

¿Por qué?

Ella no estaba segura en realidad.

Solamente le incomodaba y ella estaba con muchas cosas como para darle vueltas a algo más. Pero luego paso lo de Gideon, quien dejo en mal a Stan y los gemelos, haciendo que ella apretara los puños furiosa. Ellos no eran malas personas, algo estafadores y con dudosa reputación, pero mala gente eran sus padres.

Furiosa salió de su hogar ignorando a sus padres y llego antes de lo pensado a la cabaña del misterio que parecía en media remodelación. No tenía una amistad grande con Gideon, pero tampoco es como si hubiera planeado mucho.

No era de hacer planes.

Vio con furia la casa del chico, antes de patear una lata molesta y dar comenzar a gritar obscenidades. Para su sorpresa Gideon la atendió en su hogar, causando que ella lo viera de mala forma y de reojo notando un extraño diario en la mesa que Gideon guardo rápidamente.

—Sabes Pacifica no eres tan diferente a mí, claro que tienes un poder diferente al mío, el poder del dinero…pero Bill me dijo que podrías ser de ayuda—hablo Gideon en plan negociante en la antigua mesa de Stan.

Ella pareció confundida.

—¿Bill?—el nombre pareció horrible en su boca y escalofríos en su espalda no se hicieron esperar.

—No me ayudo como debería y el contrato no se brindó, pero hay que tener cuidado de las cosas que se mencionan, sobre todo la historia de tu familia—hablo Gideon con diversión.

Eso la detuvo, su rostro se posó en una máscara fría antes de levantarse.

—No sé quién sea ese tal Bill o que te conto de mi familia, pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo ninguno de los dos…solo te digo que dejes a los Pine en paz—gruño antes de irse.

—¿O que harás?—dijo este burlón.

No sabe qué clase de rostro pudo haber hecho después al chico, que Gideon pareció atemorizado de su rostro, probablemente una expresión similar a la de su padre o algo por el estilo.

—Te arrepentirás—gruño con voz oscura antes de salir de la cabaña del misterio.

No había hecho nada y solo tenía más preguntas que antes.

¿Bill?

¿Qué significaba ese nombre en su vida?

.

Dipper y Mabel estaban bien, no abandonaron el pueblo como se esperaba y por algún motivo había un robot gigante en medio del pueblo destruido. Lo normal de Gravity falls, sonrió cuando Mabel la llamo emocionada sobre el asunto y le dijo que tenían que verse más seguido para celebrar lo sucedido. Acepto ir a la fiesta que ella parecía estar organizando pensando que no podría pasar nada peor que un robot gigante.

Lamentablemente en medio de una fiesta llena de Zombies, puede decir lo contrario. Al principio había intentado ignorar a Dipper por algún motivo, lo cual estaba bien ya que el chico parecía claramente distraído con otra cosa. Pero al final con los muertos vivientes y ella viendo como los dos gemelos quedaban solos, no le quedó otra más que tomar un palo de golf que alguien había dejado por ahí.

¿Un palo de golf?

¿Qué clase de fiesta era esta?

Con un fuerte golpe lanzo la cabeza de un zombie mientras veía a los chicos correr a la casa llamándola para que se apresurara. Pero su mala suerte fue un zombie que agarro su pierna y cayó al suelo. Chillo asustada pensando que algo malo pasaría, como ser un zombie o algo grotesco como eso.

Pero el muerto desapareció frente a ella.

Alzo su vista viendo incrédula a un enorme lobo negro verla mientras despedazaba el cráneo entre sus fauces.

Una mano sujeto su muñeca y la impulso a levantarse corriendo lejos de los monstruos y el lobo que al verla correr desapareció en el bosque.

¿Qué rayos?

—Corre pacifica—grito Dipper obligándola a entrar con Mabel a la casa.

La había salvado.

Poco después solo habían necesitado un karaoke donde la familia Pines canto mientras ella con el palo de golf despedazaba a los muertos que se acercaban. Al finalizar eso y hacer que Soos volviera a ser una persona normal, ella se tiro sobre el piso de la cabaña del misterio totalmente agotada. Dipper a su lado le paso una bebida gaseosa que ella acepto.

—Bueno niña he de reconocerlo, eso fue una de las cosas más salvajes y estúpidas que he visto—dijo Stan viéndola con una sonrisa.

Ella lo imito con una leve.

—Sin duda no tienes nada del estúpido de Preston en tu sangre, ese estirado jamás hubiera luchado como lo hiciste esta noche—detuvo la bebida en su camino, antes de ver al anciano con ojos enormes.

—¿Preston?—repitió Mabel confusa también a su lado viéndola confundida.

Pero ella no reaccionaba.

Esas palabras.

Miro al suelo con una sonrisa algo nostálgica en su rostro sintiendo ganas de llorar por esas palabras, que sin duda había deseado escuchar desde la fiesta.

No soy igual a ellos.

No quiero serlo.

—Preston es el padre de esta niña—noto que no le dijo más mocosa, lo cual sentía era un avance—un idiota que se baña prácticamente en dinero y la persona más odiada del pueblo, veo que esta niña no es tan estúpida como su padre—hablo Stan volviendo a tomar lo que pensaba era cerveza.

—¿Eres rica?—pregunta Dipper con incredulidad viéndola de arriba abajo.

Soos detrás de ellos rio con medio emparedado en la boca.

—Ella es un Northwest—hablo como si fuera algo común y lo era, todo el pueblo lo sabía.

Pero parecía que Mabel y Dipper no, quienes se vieron incrédulos antes de soltar la historia de ambos el día del fundador. Como el padre de Pacifica los había visto y hablado mal de ellos, todo sobre la conspiración que existía detrás de la fundación del pueblo y sobre un presidente que no usaba pantalones. Dipper pareció avergonzado de admitir que había dicho que su familia era lo peor.

—No te preocupes, lo son—musito pasando levemente los dedos por su mejillas.

Su padre no la había vuelto abofetear pero últimamente cuando la veía, sus palabras, parecían doler incluso más.

Dipper parecía cada vez más verde.

—Pero no eres como ellos Pacifica, tú eres muy agradable y cool—hablo Mabel sujetando sus manos con una sonrisa.

Que ella le devolvió más levemente.

—Tú no eres desagradable en lo más mínimo, esta noche pateaste el trasero de esos muertos vivientes, es algo genial—hablo Dipper emocionado junto con su hermana.

Entonces ella sonrió un poco más.

Porque sus palabras cálidas parecían llegar dentro de ella. Ignoro como su interior temblaba de miedo, probablemente si no hubiera pasado la fiesta el año pasado, ellos no hubieran conocido esta parte de ella, algo arrogante, mala perdedora pero que está dispuesta hacer travesuras y locuras, hubieran conocido a la hija de los Northwest y estaba aterrada.

De estar sola como lo estuvo antes.

Vio como los Pines incluyendo Stan y Soos, hablaban de que ella no era una estirada y era genial.

Sonrió, de forma sincera y sin nada de arrogancia, algo que no solía hacer y que callo a todos los demás. Mabel sonrió de igual forma y Dipper lo hizo algo apenado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Muchas gracias—dijo de corazón, sintiendo que esa fiesta donde casi muere.

Estaba siendo la mejor de todo el verano.

.

Unos días después recibe una llamada extraña de Wendy, que habla algo sobre un bunker y una aventura con los gemelos, lo cual no le extraña. Después todo termina unos segundos, antes de que Wendy admita que Dipper se le ha declarado y que su teléfono se resbale y apenas pueda sostenerlo de la impresión. Su corazón duele de manera que no entiende y debe hacer todo uso de fuerza de voluntad para no chillar histérica. Escucha a Wendy decir que lo rechazo y odia el alivio en su interior, odia el coctel emocional que está pasando, ya que ella no es así.

—Sabes Dipper es genial y aunque tuviera mi edad probablemente lo hubiera rechazado—habla Wendy atrayendo su atención.

—¿Por qué?—

—Bueno es obvio, te gusta—

Maldice en voz baja a la chica que es su amiga y su forma de leerla más fácilmente que ella misma, no lo niega porque sería estúpido a estas alturas, solamente la escucha reírse y decirle que haga su esfuerzo que está para ayudarle.

Cuelga antes de comenzar a golpear su rostro contra su almohada.

Minutos después recibe una llamada y ella contesta molesta.

—No voy a aceptarlo escuchaste ni aunque este muerta—gruñe furiosa esperando que Wendy deje de llamarla.

Pero antes de que conteste una risa sin humor la detiene, no es la risa de Wendy, es masculina y algo baja.

—Lo siento creo que te confundiste, soy Dipper, Mabel me dio tu numero antes de irse con las chicas…dice que ocupo ayuda emocional—dice este con fingido humor.

Se detiene incapaz de hacer nada, nada más que agradecer que no esté frente a ella y no vea su rostro rojo como un tomate. Tose un poco para aclarar su garganta que repentinamente está seca.

—Esto es nuevo, creo que no habíamos hablado antes por teléfono—ni mucho en persona, termina en su mente.

Por lo cual ella no entiende de donde nacen sus sentimientos.

No tienen sentido.

No tienen base.

—¿Es molesto?—pregunta Dipper sin ocultar la decepción en su voz.

Pero ahí están, latiendo como caballos en su interior. Se lanza sobre la espalda en su cama y mira el techo antes de negar solamente para ella. El chico acaba de ser rechazado por el amor de su vida y ella está aquí consolándolo, que tan loco podría sonar eso para otro.

—No, además tienes suerte consultas emocionales con Pacifica abrió hace apenas cinco minutos, eres el primer cliente—habla en tono falso de comercial que logra sacarle una risa al chico.

Luego escucha como este habla de Wendy, cuando la conoció, de lo genial que era, ella lo detiene para aportar cosas que ayudan a su rival no rival, pero que debe admitir porque Wendy es genial. Se detiene en algunas partes pensativo, pero termina con la declaración no fallida después de un cambia formas.

—Sabes es raro…pensé que me dolería más, ya sabes primer amor y todo esto, pero me siento tranquilo, es como si no estuviera viendo algo—admite Dipper en tono pensativo.

Es verdad, el chico suena más nostálgico que destrozado, lo cual ella señala como algo positivo.

—Por supuesto estás hablando conmigo, soy la mejor terapeuta del estado, hago milagros—habla ella conectando su video juego, ya que hay una parte de ella que no quiere escuchar de todo esto.

Ya saben.

La sangre virtual podría calmarla.

—¿Qué es ese sonido?—pregunta Dipper cuando la intro de Zelda aparece y ella no logra bajarle el volumen a tiempo.

Se congela.

Solamente Wendy sabe su amor por los juegos de video, bueno, Nate y Lee han jugado juegos de carrera que ella los destroza, pero nadie más. Dipper no parece alguien que vaya a molestarla o tildarla por algo un poco friki, este no parecía muy normal.

Traga saliva.

—Bueno estaba conectando un juego…Zelda en realidad—dice lo último en voz baja sin saber que esperar.

—El Breath of the wild—dice Dipper tan emocionado que una parte de ella lucha para no soltar un chillido mientras golpea su rostro contra la almohada.

Si no estaba enamorada ahora lo está.

El resto de la tarde dejan de hablar de amores no correspondidos para pasar la tarde hablando de video juegos.

.

Mabel la ha invitado a un espectáculo de calcetines que ella no puede asistir por la visita de Matthew a su hogar, esta parece algo decepcionada pero ella le anima a que Stan probablemente lo grabe y se lo venda a un precio elevado. Dipper quien parece obsesionado con una computadora, le da un saludo algo cansado antes de marcharse, lo ve preocupada antes de negar con la cabeza, es mejor no acercarse mucho. Wendy sabe sobre sus sentimientos, pero no está interesada en que otros lo descubran.

Matthew llega temprano a su hogar con su padre, que parece más intimidante que antes y que su padre no parece querer recibir.

Cuando lo comenta en su cuarto en medio de un torneo de juegos, Matthew sonríe misteriosamente.

—Bueno mi padre es alguien con quien no quieres meterte y tu padre es algo problemático—comenta con tono oscuro que la hace escalofriarse.

Este parece verlo ya que sonríe animado al verla.

—No te preocupes Pacifica, me caes bien no dejare que lastimen…ahora me puedes contar quien es Dipper y porque lo tienes en el teléfono con un corazón—

Ella suelta un chillido antes de darle una patada que manda a Matthew por su habitación y terminan en una pelea estúpida, que el chico la deja ganar. Para su completo horror termina aceptando que está enamorada de Dipper frente a una persona quien termina consolándola y diciendo que luche. Lo mira conmovida de que no la trate como maniática.

Antes de irse Matthew parece preocupado.

—Ten cuidado con ese chico Pacifica, parece buena gente pero es alguien problemático que le gusta jugar con cosas sobrenaturales, no siempre podre estar ahí para quitarte un muerto sobre ti—dice este saliendo de su hogar dejándola confundida.

¿De qué rayos estaba hablando Matthew?

.

La siguiente vez que ve a los gemelos es en medio de un centro comercial donde Soos parece intentar coquetear con chicas de forma, lastimera en realidad, tanto que incluso ella hace una mueca de dolor cuando Soos es rechazado por una chica. Se acerca al trio que salta sorprendido cuando llega, mira curiosa como Dipper parece sonrojarse y Mabel vuelve a verlo con una sonrisa maliciosa, se encoge de hombros antes de ver a Soos que le cuenta la historia sobre la boda de su primo y de más.

—Bien conquistar a una chica es difícil pero no imposible, hay chicas para todos los gustos—dice recordando los novios de Tambry.

Escalofríos.

No entendía que pasaban con Nate y Lee por estar detrás de la chica. Claro que Tambry era un amor bajo su obsesión por el teléfono, pero tenía gustos muy…particulares.

—¿Cuáles son tus gustos Pacifica?—salto de repente Mabel, ganando una patada no oculta de Dipper y una mirada de enojo.

¿Qué rayos?

La vio confundida pensando rápidamente que contestar, no es tan idiota para contestar que el tipo que le gusta es el hermano de ella, cuando en cuestión el tipo está presente. No era una idiota a pesar de lo que Robie repetía. Tosió un poco para poder calmar su interior y no revelar nada importante.

—¿Pensé que el importante aquí era Soos?—hablo esquivando la pregunta señalando al chico grande.

Mabel sonrió aún más.

—Sería bonito encontrarte un chico a ti también, ya sabes alguno que se allá enterado que está enamorado de ti, dispuesto e inteligente que podría hacerte feliz como…—antes que Mabel continuara Dipper se lanzó sobre ella tapándole la boca y riendo mientras estaba extremadamente rojo.

—No escuches a Mabel vio una película romántica anoche y está actuando así con todos, Soos es lo importante aquí—hablo rápido y chillando.

Ella lo miro confundida, antes de encogerse de hombros y aceptar.

Después de tres horas, el resultado fue el mismo. Ella comenzó a gritarle a una de las mujeres que había subestimado el poco trabajo que logro con Soos, tanto Dipper como Mabel fueron quienes lograron alejarla de las chicas. Al final Soos consiguió una cita, que para eso requirió un juego mortal que casi los mata a los tres y la cita de Soos.

Al final los tres niños vieron como Soos hablaba amablemente con Melody que no parecía enojada por casi morir.

—El amor es tan lindo—dice Mabel en tono soñador.

Ella ríe divertida de que Soos lograra conseguir a la chica. Mabel sale corriendo diciendo algo sobre una cámara y álbum de recuerdos, mientras Dipper sigue sentado a su lado con la ropa ligeramente chamusqueada como la suya.

—No te veía como una chica muy romántica, pero ayudaste a Soos en esto—habla Dipper de forma casual a su lado.

¿Romántica?

No ella no era romántica, había crecido en una familia sin amor y todo rodeado de cosas superficiales, apenas estaba conociendo que era el amor de unas amistades sinceras y tenía un año en que había cambiado. Habían muchas cosas que no conocía, la primera razón por la que no intentaba nada con el chico a su lado, aparte del posible rechazo que podría ganar.

Pero Dipper era Dipper, un chico amable que había hablado horas sobre video juegos y que le conto sus problemas.

Lo vio de reojo mirándola fijamente, demostrándole que si le importaba su respuesta.

—No crecí en una familia amorosa, hace un año no era muy diferente a mis padres así que no se mucho sobre cosas románticas…pero cuando veo a otros tener eso, es raro, pero me siento feliz por ellos—también algo celosa, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

Había hecho muchas cosas malas para saber, que tal vez el amor nunca llegaría a ella.

Una mano sobre su hombro hace que suba la mirada para notar los ojos amables de Dipper.

—Yo tampoco se mucho sobre el amor, se mucho sobre rechazos amorosos pero no sobre amor—la forma sarcástica con que lo dice le saca una pequeña risita que hace que los ojos del chico se iluminen—pero supongo que ya llegara con la persona adecuada, tú también Pacifica eres genial y fijo tendrás una fila de chicos—hay algo en el tono con que dice la parte final que la hace confundirse pero se encoge de hombros negando con la cabeza.

—Después que cambie como era antes, mucha gente se alejó, ahora aparte de los chicos de la pandilla de Wendy no tengo amigos y te aseguro que nadie en su sano juicio se interesaría en mí—dice divertida ante la idea en sí.

Dipper parece pensativo cuando susurra.

—Supongo que yo nunca estoy en mi sano juicio—hablo tan bajo que ella piensa que escucho mal.

Ya sabes estar enamorada y todo eso te pueden hacer escuchar cosas que quieres escuchar.

—¿Qué dijiste?—pregunto confundida, a lo que este se levanta algo rojo viendo a otro lado.

—Que no tienes tan mala suerte como Link para que la princesa no le dé ni un beso o una rupia—dice este comenzando a caminar.

Ella se ríe antes de seguirlo donde Mabel está tomando fotos de Soos de forma muy poco casual.

Como si algo en este pueblo lo fuera.

.

Después de escuchar algo sobre el cumpleaños de Soos, le manda una tarjeta de felicitaciones que hace que el hombre la abrace con fuerza cuando en medio de la tarjeta hay una tarjeta de cliente anual en una pizzería. Escucha a los gemelos comentar algo sobre una lucha futurista que la hace negar con la cabeza, ellos pueden meterse en problemas en menos de una semana. Habla con Wendy sobre un concierto que estará pronto, a lo que Stan sale corriendo gritando algo sobre adolecentes.

—Pero está el problema de Robie—gruñe Wendy molesta aun por la situación.

Ella no dice nada, no ha hablado con Robie desde entonces, pero realmente está algo preocupada por él. Vale le encanta molestarlo, pero igual es su amigo y si este se preocupó por ella, ella también lo hace. Claro que ha disfrutado estos días donde han salido más a menudo con Dipper y Mabel, el chico solía hacer chistes e ideas bastante ingeniosas. Ignora las miradas divertidas de Wendy a su persona, escupiendo que se calle en voz baja.

Ve a Dipper hablar emocionado del concierto, pero una mirada de Mabel demuestra que ella parece pensativa sobre el tema de Robie.

No es sorpresa que ambas terminen frente la puerta de Robie al mismo tiempo, Mabel parece emocionada de tener una compañera para este plan y ella sonríe con autosuficiencia cuando la amable madre de Robie les deja pasar.

Este parece miserable, tanto que ahorra la mayoría de sus posibles bromas.

—Solo ocupas una nueva pareja—dice Mabel en tono soñador.

Tanto Robie como ella se escalofrían, temiendo que idea loca pudiera pensar Mabel. Pero antes que pudiera detenerla esta sale corriendo chillando sobre nuevas ideas y que hablaría más tarde con Pacifica. Robie gira a verla con cara preocupada.

—Por favor dime que no la dejaras hacer alguna locura—suplico de forma patética arrojado sobre su cama.

Ella suspiro.

—No es como si alguien pudiera controlar eso—musita por bajo.

Al final claramente no sirve de nada intentar controlar a Mabel cuando hace una cita entre Tambry y Robie, quiere decirle que eso no ayudara al grupo porque Nate y Lee están interesados en la chica, además Wendy suele quejarse que sus ex novios suelen ser luego novios de Tambry. Pero Mabel no la escucha y termina convenciendo a lo que parece ser un cupido y robar su poción.

—Mabel—le advierte cuando coloca esa cosa brillante en las papas de Robie y Tambry.

Es fuertemente ignorada y solo puede pensar que rayos haría Dipper para calmar todo. Ver a Tambry besando a Robie minutos después, la hace querer vomitar. Pero ve la cara de felicidad de Mabel, que se rompe cuando anuncia frente a la pandilla la nueva pareja y como es de esperar todos terminan enojados con esta, incluso Dipper.

Ve al chico salir furioso, pero ella permanece al lado de una triste Mabel.

Suspira.

Supone que al final se ha hecho amiga de esta.

—Vamos Mabel enamorarlos fue fácil, causar una ruptura no puede ser tan difícil—intenta animarla con algo de suavidad, que hace que se gane un abrazo mortal de la chica y un extraño suéter de la amistad.

Al final la lucha con cupido no fue tan fácil y sin la ayuda de Dipper probablemente no hubieran conseguido la poción opuesta, que al final no funciono ya que Mabel no la utilizo y todos terminaron unidos por Thompson, lo cual es bastante irónico. Mabel parece aliviada a su lado y Dipper está al otro lado de ella, lo cual es raro, ellos son los gemelos, no entiende que hace entre ambos, pero se siente bien, tener un grupo intimo aparte de Wendy.

—El amor es muy complicado—gruñe Dipper cansado de la situación en general.

Ella rueda los ojos al ver la mirada de Mabel maliciosa en este.

—Vamos hermano, lo dices como si estuvieras enamorado de alguien—dice moviendo las cejas insinuantes ganando una patada de Dipper y una pelea de gemelos.

Pacifica los ignora viendo el atardecer, ignorando que la fiesta de la mansión Northwest es en menos de una semana. Quiere quedarse con esta vista lo más que pueda, pero las peleas de los gemelos la fastidian, así que hace algo drástico. Toma con una mano a Mabel y la sujeta a su costado y con la otra mano hace lo mismo con Dipper, Mabel parece confundida y Dipper está completamente rojo.

Más tarde Wendy le manda una foto de ella con Mabel abrazada a su brazo haciéndola reír, mientras en el otro estaba Dipper viéndolas algo sonrojado pero sin soltar su mano.

_Te tiene bien mal chica._

_Wendy._

Arroja el teléfono por su habitación.

.

La fiesta está aquí, escucha el bullicio en la planta baja como si pudiera perforar sus oídos, haciéndola revivir una y otra vez el recuerdo del verano pasado. El sonido de las campanas resuena en la habitación vacía y quiere gritar de terror, viendo a todos convertirse en madera otra vez y ella en medio de todo como última oportunidad. Como su vida da un cambio de cual ella no sabe cómo paso pero que ahora es ella. Siente que todo la absorbe y las risas presumidas la hacen querer sangrar por la nariz.

Oculta su rostro contra la almohada y ahoga un grito antes de sacar su teléfono.

Ocupa hablar con alguien.

Para su horror Wendy parece estar ocupada y Mabel también, recuerda algo de la chica diciendo una piyamada con las chicas a la cual obviamente ella no puede asistir. Sus padres jamás la dejarían salir esta noche, solo estaba ella en su habitación confinada y sola. Pasa el teléfono en el número de Dipper, pensando si estaría bien llamarlo, hasta que el sonido de la música la hace tocar el símbolo de llamada más rápido.

—¿Pacifica?—habla Dipper momentos después sonando desconcertado.

—Hola—musita algo tímida de que este decida que estaba muy ocupado para hablarle.

Se volvería loca si estaba sola.

—Pensé que estabas en la fiesta, antes que digas algo Mabel acaba de venir a sacarme del televisor por eso—gruñe este en tono de molestia con su hermana que no la hace sonreír.

Suspira antes de acomodarse en su costosa cama.

—Yo no tengo permitido ir a la fiesta—acepta con pesar.

—¿Cómo? La fiesta es en tu propia casa—dice este confundido por su negativa.

Ella juega un poco con su cabello sabiendo que ser sincera no importa, es algo que todos saben ya.

—El año pasado deje entrar al pueblo para eliminar una maldición de un fantasma—dice con tranquilidad, cualquiera que fuera probablemente no le creería, pero era Dipper, el chico que lucho contra un vampiro la semana pasada y salió en los periódicos—mis padres no lo tomaron bien y estoy castigada en mi habitación como peligro potencial—añadió con molestia mal oculta.

Dipper chasqueo la lengua.

—Tus padres son unos idiotas, con todo respeto—dijo lo último esperando no ser tan descortés.

Sonrió.

Escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose por el teléfono, lo que la hizo pestañear confundida.

—¿Qué haces?—

—Bueno mi hermana me excluyo del televisor con sus amigas y tu estas encerrada en tu habitación, veras Wendy me mostro un lugar oculto de la cabaña por el tejado, te lo mostrare la próxima vez, estoy aquí ya que ambos no tenemos que hacer y prefiero hablar lejos del oído de mi hermana—anuncio este con calma.

—¿Problemas con tu gemela?—cuestiona burlona.

Escucha una risa de parte de este.

—Es Mabel, hay cosas que ella no debería escuchar—admite aunque no dice nada en sí.

Ambos permanecen en silencio unos segundos, Pacifica escuchando el corazón martillear a mil por hora.

—Entonces…como es que nunca has jugado en el árcade del pueblo—gruñe Dipper con incredulidad.

Suelta una risa que intenta ocultar, entonces comienza hablar con él, haciendo que la música de la fiesta desaparezca y ambos terminen en una burbuja personal. Ella es la primera que cae dormida mientras hablan, mientras no escucha a Dipper bufar de forma tierna al escucharla solo respirar.

.

Los gemelos han estado muy silenciosos últimamente y dado que Wendy parece de vacaciones de todo, ella piensa que visitarlos no está mal, además pronto va ser el especial del programa del detective pato que tanto aman sus amigos. Escucha rumores del pueblo sobre agentes que han estado viniendo a la cabaña del misterio y ni que hablar de los extraños temblores, sabe que los Pines deben significar algo. Por eso cuando un hombre abre la puerta, que definitivamente no es Stan pero se parece.

Ella alza una ceja.

Al tiempo que este también la alza.

Al final Mabel corre para meterla a la casa y explicarle emocionada sobre la situación, portales de otra dimensión y que Stan tiene un gemelo.

—Escuche de Wendy y Soos algo por el estilo, pero en general era sobre la chica maldiciendo a Soos por hablar durante horas en el teléfono—admite fascinada por la historia.

Ford como se hace llamar el tío de los gemelos, en realidad parece alguien mucho más amable que Stan, pero aun así admite que le ha agarrado cariño al tío avaricioso que suele estafar.

—Así que eres la hija de Preston, me alegra ver que no eres similar a tu familia—habla Ford con caballerosidad que la hace sonreír.

Ama que le digan que no se parece a su familia.

Porque ella no se siente como un Northwest.

—También es una amiga muy cercana a Dipper—habla la chica codeando su costado y moviendo las cejas.

Stan que está en la cocina suelta una risa y Ford la ve con algo de cariño ante su aparente cara de ingenuidad al no entender nada. Unos sonidos en el sótano hacen a Ford correr a la máquina expendedora que parece ocultar algo más. En cambio Mabel se permite el lujo de explicarle la historia a Pacifica que parece impresionada por todo.

Ve de reojo que Stan parece incómodo y ella suspira.

Al final no vuelve a ver a Ford y no vio a Dipper, a lo que Mabel dice que se arrepentirá después y ella rueda los ojos.

Dos días más tarde Dipper le llama disculpándose por no haber podido verla cuando los visito, además de algo de un juego de mesa que parece haber tomado vida real con un dado multidimensional.

—En resumen…tu tío Ford es igual de problemático que tu—dice divertida causando un gimoteo de parte del gemelo.

Ella se ríe divertida, sin notar que cuando se ríe Dipper permanece callado para escucharla.

—¿Qué paso con Glenda y el Elfo?—

—Créeme no quieres saberlo—

.

Ignora el hecho de que por muy poco casi tienen a Stan como alcalde, para aceptar el extraño viaje de chicas que Mabel ha declarado. Buscar un unicornio no es lo más raro que ha hecho, pero tanto Wendy como ella parecen de acuerdo en que iban más bien por cuidarlas a las otras chicas. Lo cual no fue muy errado cuando terminaron en una pelea psicópata con unos unicornios. Esa tarde ella descanso en el porche de los Pines, cubierta de extraña sangre multicolor, aceptando la bebida de Wendy.

—Esos dos tienen malas costumbres de meterse en peligro—hablo Wendy señalando a Mabel y Dipper riendo juntos.

Se veían felices.

Sonrió al verlos.

—Son una buena familia—musito antes de regresar su bebida a la gaseosa.

Wendy la agarro por los hombros con ternura en un abrazo, alzo la vista confundida. Pero la pelirroja solamente pareció enternecida.

—De que hablas chica, tú ya eres parte de mi familia, una hermana y los Corduroy somos una familia unida—hablo está abrazándola con ternura.

Pacifica sonrió con ironía de que la familia de leñadores que su antepasado rechazo, era la que ahora la hacía sentir en casa. Entonces dejo arrecostarse en el hombro de Wendy y sentirse adormilada. Feliz en su interior de la loca familia que ella eligió y no la que le dieron.

.

Fue en la madrugada cuando una llamada la hizo saltar adormilada, contesto su teléfono dispuesta a matar a Robie si era por otro consejo de su cita con Tambry, que sinceramente la tenía harta. Este parecía no querer pedirle información a Wendy porque eran ex pareja, así que como ella era la única chica cuerda en el grupo, era su consejera amorosa, lo cual era ridículo ya que ni pareja tenía.

—Robie ya te dije que a Tambry le gustas así de idiota que eres, pero si sigues llamándome por consejos ella no va querer al tipo en cama de hospital que dejare si no me dejas en paz—gruño con mal humor.

Una risa la hizo saltar en su lugar, no era Robie, ella conocía esa risa.

—Lo siento por Tambry, igual Robie es un idiota—hablo la voz de Dipper con calma.

Ella se sentó de inmediato en su cama notando que eran las cuatro de la mañana, según Mabel le había contado y el mismo Dipper, estarían en un viaje de carretera con Stan, además de Glenda y Candy, la habían invitado a ella, pero obviamente por sus padres no pudo ir.

—Espero ella lo descubra pronto, pero bueno a que debo el honor de ser despertada por ti—hablo con voz algo acida que hizo al chico reír nervioso.

—Lo siento acabamos de limpiar el desastre que hicieron los enemigos de Stan y sinceramente no quiero dormir aun, Mabel no supera lo que ha pasado y no deja de molestarme—

—¿Tan malo fue?—

—Stan intento enseñarme a coquetear con chicas, lo cual ha terminado muy mal y con Stan casi comido por una araña—

Golpeo su frente con la palma de la mano pensando que ese señor sin duda era una trampa mortal.

—¿Coquetear con chicas? Pensé que después de lo de Wendy te estabas dando un tiempo…o no la habías superado—admitió ella con tranquilidad que su interior no tenía, quería llorar y gritar, pero al mismo tiempo no hacer nada.

Ella suponía que Dipper tarde o temprano, bueno, saldría con alguien, que obviamente no era ella.

—No ya supere a Wendy, creo que desde ese extraño Halloween no pienso en ella, de esa forma—

—¿Entonces por qué las clases de seducción?—

Hubo un extraño silencio en la línea, que la hizo alzar la ceja al teléfono pensando que tal vez todo era un extraño sueño que ella tenía a causa del acoso de Robie por su cita.

—Nunca se sabe cuándo puede ser útil, si me gustara una chica ocupo saber cómo hacer que sepa que esto interesado—admite este al final con algo de seguridad.

Silba impresionada.

—Eso significa que hay alguien ahí Romeo—habla con un humor que claramente no siente, pero que no importa, Dipper es uno de sus mejores amigos.

El dolor que puede pasar es insignificante a que él sea feliz, después de todo ella sabe que vivirá sola el resto de su vida. Seria eso o aceptar a su familia y algún matrimonio arreglado, no, claro que no, ella piensa largarse de esta casa apenas pueda y vivir en alguna parte alejada de todo con siete gatos.

Un buen plan.

—Algo así, no se si le gusto, pero puedo hacer el intento ¿verdad?—parecía tan inusualmente desconfiado, que la hizo rodar los ojos.

—Dipper a pesar de que eres un idiota inseguro que busca el peligro, eres un chico genial, algo nerd, pero buena gente…tu Julieta es una chica afortunada—dice con algo de emoción.

Porque es Dipper.

Dipper y Mabel merecen lo mejor.

—Tienes razón, voy a intentarlo—dice animado con nuevas fuerzas que parecen quitadas de ella.

Cuando cuelga el teléfono no puede dormir.

Tampoco es que quisiera.

.

Todo pasa tan rápido que apenas si sabe que sucede, una noche habla con Dipper de que está enamorado y a la otra, parece que el apocalipsis se ha desatado contra Gravity falls. Su padre como todo bastardo termina intentando ganar el afecto de Bill, quien parece aburrido y cambia partes de su rostro a su merced. Ella logra escapar por muy poco y gracias a la ayuda de Stan, quien antes de decir algo, la lleva a la casa del misterio que parece haber sobrevivido. Los siguientes días parecen ir lentamente de mal en peor.

No es hasta que ve a Dipper entrar con Wendy y Mabel que se lanza sobre ellos emocionada de que estén bien. Quiere hablar con ellos, pero no hay tiempo, los planes de lucha se ponen en marcha, hay una casa robot gigante y antes de saberlo, deben rescatar a Ford.

—¿Gideon?—cuestiona cuando el chico aparece bailando en una jaula.

Bueno se encoge de hombros, el pueblo es liberado del enorme asiento y ve a sus padres verla de lejos con incredulidad pero ella no los vuelve a ver.

Entonces Bill aparece, todos se enfrentan a este, pero este se toma una molestia para tomarla entre sus manos dejándola paralizada.

—Eres una patética mocosa que no se merece ser un Northwest, tus antepasados eran más listos niñita—gruñe Bill con furia.

Ella se libera lo suficiente para darle una patada en el ojo.

—Púdrete dorito malvado—gruñe ella con fiereza antes de ser convertida en tapete.

.

La idea de una fiesta de cumpleaños no está mal, tomando en cuenta que casi mueren hace unos días. Ella no quiere pensar en su familia, que ha perdido mucho dinero, no es como si los lujos le molestaran, ella está lista para una vida algo más normal. Su mayor preocupación es la de los gemelos, que están a punto de marcharse dando por terminado el verano más loco de su vida. No asiste a la fiesta y deja sus regalos con Wendy quien bufa molesta ante sus ideas.

Ella prefiere quedarse en la mansión que tendrán por unos días en lugar de ir a la fiesta.

Ignora los mensajes de sus amigos, solamente viendo la chimenea calentar las llamas frente a ella.

—Madre—dice sin dejar de ver la chimenea cuando esta se sienta a su lado.

Tampoco dice nada cuando está llorando le pide disculpas, esta borracha después de todo.

No es hasta unas horas después cuando su madre cae dormida, que ignora la luz de la habitación de su padre y sale del pueblo. No es peligroso, después de sobrevivir a un apocalipsis, tampoco es que le de miedo. Se detiene en el parque de la ciudad viendo su teléfono, varios mensajes de Wendy, los chicos y unos cuantos de los gemelos.

Suspira antes de enviar un mensaje a Dipper y se queda columpiando unos instantes. No pasaron más de unos minutos, cuando ve a Dipper corriendo hacía a ella, deteniéndose un poco con la ropa algo mal puesta, la camiseta al revés y ausencia de gorra.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunta este viéndola fijamente y ella asiente.

Confundido toma asiento a su lado.

—No fuiste a la fiesta—admite unos minutos de silencio después y ella suspira dejando de columpiarse.

—Lo siento, supongo que no quería ir…eso significaba que todo estaba acabando, cuando ustedes se vayan el verano se terminara y volveremos a clases. No estoy preparada para Tambry y Robie en una relación en clases—dice lo último con espanto al darse cuenta del detalle.

Dipper sonríe a su lado pero no dice nada.

—Voy a extrañarlos, ya sabes, el pueblo será menos interesante sin ustedes—dice encogiéndose de hombros, porque es verdad.

Los va a extrañar a ambos, ellos eran sus amigos y sin ambos.

Suspiro.

Sería muy triste.

—Buen yo también extrañare este pueblo y también a ti…aun faltaron muchas aventuras de vivir—admite Dipper con timidez.

Ella ríe con humor.

—Creo que después del apocalipsis de ese dorito malvado, ocupo una aventura más relajada—añade con un escalofrió.

Del recuerdo de su padre, esperando que cambiara, que el también no quisiera ser más un Northwest, que no hiciera nada estúpido. Ya estaba cansada de eso.

Dipper se columpia un poco sin ganas.

—Bueno como le dije a Mabel, ahora nos toca ser adolecentes y esa aventura tiene muchas cosas diferentes—

—Cambios de voz—comento ella divertida.

—Espinillas—agredo Dipper con asco.

—Crecer—dice ahora Pacifica levantándose del columpio.

—Enamorarse—musita Dipper con algo de nervios.

Pacifica se sorprende de el inesperado comentario logrando que se voltee, no lo espera, no es algo que Dipper hiciera y todo parece confuso. Pero al voltearse se topa con el rostro del chico demasiado cerca y lo que sigue es un suave aleteo en sus labios. No dura más de unos segundos, pero cuando este se aleja, ella puede sentir el rojo en su rostro y su propia incredulidad que la deja muda, mientras Dipper parece nervioso.

—Y-Yo tenía que hacerlo, sé que tal vez sea repentino, pero de verdad me gustas mucho y no quiero decirlo nuevamente a alguien en medio de una batalla y sé que me voy mañana, pero joder ocupaba decirlo y todos me dijeron que era buena idea y…por favor di algo—es la voz suplicante que la hace despertar.

Pero nada sale de sus labios cuando intenta decirlo.

Así que tomando el ejemplo del chico, se acerca para darle un suave beso que hizo que el chico se congelara en medio de un chillido. Al igual que el anterior no duro mucho y apenas fue un suave roce que hizo que el rostro de este se volviera más rojo del suyo propio.

Se rio levemente.

Durante un segundo ignoro todo, su pasado, su futuro, que pasaría después de ese segundo, lo que significaba decir lo que pesaba decir.

Solo pensó en lo que ella quería.

Tomo la mano del chico viéndolo con calma.

—También me gustas mucho—hablo con una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que este sonriera algo idiota mientras se rascaba detrás de su cuello.

—Bueno…eso es bueno—admitió este antes de apretar un poco la mano de ella.

.

A pesar de su idea inicial, fue a despedir a ambos gemelos junto a sus tíos, vio de forma algo dramática como los dos daban sus mejores deseos. Mabel la abrazo con fuerza y ella lo regreso intentando no llorar, de reojo noto a Wendy con Dipper intercambiando sombreros y todos casi llorando. Antes de darse cuenta, Dipper la abrazo con fuerza y ella también lo hizo, nadie sabía que había pasado la noche anterior, solamente ellos entre dos suaves besos tímidos y un tercero de despedida. Habían pasado gran parte de la noche solo hablando, hasta que el sol comenzó a asomarse y era de decir adiós.

Cuando ambos se separaron ella se rio de ver las ojeras en el rostro del chico que sonrió de la misma manera.

—Nos volveremos a ver—dice este suavemente apretando su mano y ella le cree.

Aun cuando estos se despiden del autobús, aun cuando la distancia los separa, ella confía en que se volverán a ver.

Cuando se va a dormir, sonríe ante el mensaje de los gemelos en su teléfono.

Solo ocupa esperar y ser paciente.

.

.

.

Unos meses después, ella junto el resto de sus amigos están esperando en la cabaña del misterio la bienvenida para los gemelos que regresan el siguiente verano. Entre ellos esta Pacifica, con el cabello algo más corto, ropas igual de holgadas que de costumbre pero a la moda. Viendo por la ventana como Soos estaciona el carro y ella no puede evitar sentir alegría al ver por la ventana a Dipper, algo más algo y con pantalones en lugar de short, con una sonrisa detrás de Mabel.

Que el siguiente verano inicie.

Y no sabe, tal vez ahora pueda darle un beso a su novio después de tantos meses sin este.

**Fin**

_Pensaba hacerlo en una historia larga, pero un solo capitulo me funciono xD_

_Matthew no tiene un papel principal, pero es un Oc que recurro a utilizar en mis historias de Gravity falls, es un chico hombre lobo que se hace amigo de Pacifico y en varios futuros termina con Mabel. Pero generalmente lo utilizo cuando todos son mayores, por eso aquí solamente es mencionado. Pero es el lobo que salvo a Pacifica en medio de la fiesta con zombies._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
